<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderstorm by Why_do_you_want_to_know</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253129">Thunderstorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know'>Why_do_you_want_to_know</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SpnStayAtHome2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Shifter Dean Winchester, But this work still has no beta, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't mind, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magic, Magical Castiel (Supernatural), Past Child Abuse, Past Neglect, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Scared Dean Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, Thunderstorms, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, no beta we die like men, or however you want to die, that'll do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#SpnStayAtHome<br/>Prompt 7 ~ Thunderstorm</p><p>A sudden flash of light fills the night sky, brightening Castiel's work room for just a second before it fades back out, leaving Castiel in the gentle light of the candles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SpnStayAtHome2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunderstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okayyy then people!! I'm back, I'm on time and I have finally written a witch/familiar AU!!<br/>I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you will enjoy reading it just as much!!!<br/>See you at the end!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A sudden flash of light fills the night sky, brightening Castiel's work room for just a second before it fades back out, leaving Castiel in the gentle light of the candles. He just needs to finish this spell, then he'll be finished for the day, and if he didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have to have this done for first thing tomorrow, he would already be long gone, probably curled up in bed with his boyfriend. Unfortunately it is needed desperately so Dean will have to wait until he is done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud booming noise echoes through the air, following the lightning. Castiel frowns, it hasn't been long since the flash of lightning, the storm must be closer than he realised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel hurries through the last couple of steps for the spell, stirring the ingredients carefully, but not as thoroughly as he normally would. He isn't rushing enough to mess it up, but it definitely isn't going to be his most powerful potion of all time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite trying his best, at least five more strikes of lightning - and the following thunder - has filled the night before Castiel has bottled up the potion and is able to leave his work room. He can feel the house shaking, a response not to the thunderstorm, but to the power which was starting to flow through the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel walks faster, practically sprinting from his work room, up the stairs until he gets to the loft door. It technically wasn't a loft anymore, Castiel had converted it into a room and it was now actually their bedroom, but it was still referred to as the loft. He knocks gently, knowing that running in unannounced would not be a good idea, and gets a whimper in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes the door open slowly, sighing softly as he looks around the room, looking for his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he finds him. A small bundle of fur curled up tightly under their bed, hiding away and shaking violently every time a boom of thunder filled the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Dean," he says gently, running a hand down Dean's shaking side, "It's okay, I'm here. I'll protect you from the big bad thunder."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes quite a bit of coaxing, but eventually Castiel manages to convince Dean to crawl out from under the bed and into his arms. He smiles when his boyfriend finally looks up, making eye contact. Brilliant blue meeting fear filled eyes which were green, a very striking look on a German Shepherd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go." He can feel the magic Dean's omitting shrink, as his familiar settles down, Castiel's magic calming him and reassuring him that he's safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel carefully picks Dean up, carrying him to the bed. Normally Dean isn't allowed on the bed in his dog form, but Castiel knows that Dean isn't in control right now, he can't change form and his magic is volatile. The most Castiel can do is hold him tight and try to calm him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean has always hated thunderstorms. Castiel didn't know that when they were friends. He didn't know it when Dean agreed to be his familiar either. It was only after they fell in love - and moved in together - that he found out. Dean had always been weird about letting people know, like he thought being scared of thunder would stop people from respecting him or something, so he just hadn't told anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel had only found out one fateful thunderstorm when Dean nearly brought the house to ruin the amount of fearful magic he was releasing. Castiel knows that he makes it better, that he makes Dean feel safe and helps him get his magic back under control; it still hurts, the feeling that he can't help Dean. That all he can do is hug him, channel his magic in a safer direction, and hope nothing goes wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean remembers that time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not constantly, no, normally he can block it out, let the warm house and amazing boyfriend remind him that he isn't there. Normally every single part of his life is so different to back then - spell casting and magic sharing and shifting and... - that the two parts of his life don't even align.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they don't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But times like this, with flashes of light and - much, much worse, - the loud noise that follows. They remind him. They remind him of back then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back when he was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surrounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back when his hope for a better life was to do exactly what John said, and hope it was good enough that he was worth keeping. Warmth, hugs, love, being allowed inside, they were too much. He couldn’t even hope for them. Sure, he dreamed. He dreamed of someone who loved him, who saw him as something other than a tool to filter and store magic. He dreamed of someone who would let him inside, and would allow him to choose whether he wanted to have two legs, or four.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back then, a dream had been all it had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back then it had been wishful thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back then it had been as likely as happening as pigs randomly mutating to have wings and flying around with tea towels on their backs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Dean isn’t fully certain he is awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has he died? Is this Heaven? </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He has an amazing witch who loves him, who is his best friend as well as his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers when he first met Cas, when he used to ask before he shifted. Cas had been shocked - borderline horrified - that he had even asked, and had taken the time to carefully explain to Dean what was expected of him, and what Cas would never ask of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel feels Dean slowly start to relax the longer he holds him. It takes at least half an hour, but eventually Castiel feels Dean get his magic back under control, his fear no longer overruling his head. He gently moves his hand from where it had been stroking Dean’s belly, to run his fingers through the fur on Dean’s head, not even blinking when the hair under his hand shifts from fluffy dog fur, to slightly rougher human hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” he whispers, not stopping his gentle ministrations or moving from where he is curled up around his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya Cas,” Dean mutters, shifting slightly until he is turned around and can hug Castiel back. His voice is tired and his eyes are still closed, but he is very much back, no longer trapped in the rabbit hole of memories thunderstorms always bring to the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Dean.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again!!!<br/>Hope you enjoyed!!!<br/>If you have time, please leave kudos or a comment!! It would mean the world to me!!<br/>Stay safe and I hope to see you soon!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>